


[podfic] sharper than a serpent's tooth

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: ITPE 2017 [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Character of Color, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Soldiers, Families of Choice, Family Issues, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Jyn Erso-centric, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Pre-Rogue One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: How sharper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child!





	[podfic] sharper than a serpent's tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Godoflaundrybaskets (digiella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sharper than a serpent's tooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434501) by [notbecauseofvictories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbecauseofvictories/pseuds/notbecauseofvictories). 



 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/l9i6qwsk2pi4xln/swro%20sharper%20than%20a%20serpent%27s%20tooth.mp3?dl=0) (19.7 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:21:22

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my to-podfic list for months and I'm so excited to finally share it! I love the fic so much and I absolutely thought RO would give us more of Saw & Jyn but since it didn't, discovering fics like this that expand upon their complicated relationship are totally my jam. It was especially fun trying to portray Saw and his sort of gruffness but also showing that underneath of how much he cares for Jyn. Also teen Jyn is a gem but also makes me sad (in a great way). I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!


End file.
